Sober
by lilblu
Summary: Alex Smith wakes up to find that he has been cuffed to his bed, and Trott is naked next to him. He really has got to stop drinking so much. Smith and Trott are from Hatfilms, a Youtube group. M/M slash.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first slash with the sirs so please be gentle. Most of my slashes have been yuri, but hey I saw the promt and thought I would have my hand at it. So please enjoy, and this will be smut, so please leave your purity at the door and come on in! Warnings: this is a M/M slash with smut and some plot.

-lil_blucup

Intro:

The light from the window shone brightly in Smith's face, rousing him from his sleep, it must have been well past noon, but he was still in bed from last night's drinking. As he lay there in bed, blinking the sleep from his eyes he attempted to remember last night's events but it was all a blur. He sighed, _I really have got to stop drinking_, after laying there for a few moments he tried to sit up, but his hand was cuffed to the bed, _what the fuck? how did...,_and that was when he noticed a warm, strong arm wrapped around his waist, holding him possessively. He lifted the blanket and noticed that he was without his trousers, but what was more shocking, was who the arm belonged to. It was Trott, who was also naked but Smith didn't notice as he was too busy screaming his head off and attempting to scramble out of the bed, "WHAT THE BLODDY FUCK! TROTT WHAT ARE YOU DOING! WHY AM I NAKED AND CUFFED TO A BED!". And it was on this day that Smith seriously considered going sober.

Chapter 1: Smiffy's dilemma

"Would you just calm down Smith?!"

"CALM DOWN?! Don't tell me to calm the fuck down! You're not the one naked and tied to the bloody bed!"

"For fuck's sake, will you stop screaming?! Just calm down, and get dressed, and I'll explain everything."

"How am I supposed to get dress WHEN I'M CUFFED TO THE BLOODY BED!"

Smith stood fuming, covering his crotch with the bedcover, as Trott sighed and rummaged around the bed looking for the key. After a few moments of looking Trott stopped and whispered "…I can't find the key…"

"Excuse me?"

"I said, I can't find the key…"

"YOU WHAT!? I'M GONG TO BRAIN YOU, YOU BLOODY IDIOT!"

Smith lunged at Chris and landed on top of him, the struggle only lasted a few seconds before Smith noticed a rather hard member pressed against his abdomen. He totally forgot that they were both naked, and he backed away, blushing furiously.

"G-get some bloody clothes on! And why are you hard!?" he stammered.

"I was going to when you attacked me, and look who's talking!" Trott shot back, glaring.

"It's morning wood you twat!"

They sat there in awkward silence, till Smith asked "So….what did happen last night…did we.." Trott cautiously answered "Have sex? Yes, we did." Smith groaned, his head was pounding furiously. "Well, it's a funny story actually. You and I were drinking last night…and one thing lead to another…"

X the night before X

The clacking of the keyboard filled Trott's room, he was finishing up the editing from that days video, and was about to post in on Youtube, when a rather unruly Smith burst through the door. "Come on mate! Let's have a couple of drinks!" Smith stood at the door way, holding out a glass already filled with whisky, and knowing Smith that was already his fourth. Smith cut a rather handsome figure; he was tall with broad shoulders, and his tousled hair always made Trott want to run his fingers through it. Trott didn't realize that he was staring at Smith, he was just so…hot. He coughed nervously and took the glass that Smith offered him and followed him out the door to the living room, where Ross was waiting for them. Ross was holding a bottle of beer in his hands, cradling it while he flipped through the channels, when Trott and Smith came into the room. They took their seat on the couch, and as usual Smith draped an arm around Trott, he was known to be very touchy when drunk. Chris couldn't help but shudder as  
Smith's arm clumsily brought him close to his chest. He slyly breathed in his scent; it was days like this that he hoped for, he liked Smith, but was always afraid of the day when Smith found out that he did. Trott pushed Smith away and feigned anger "Get off!" and he pushed off of his chest, attempting to hide the blush that he felt engulfed his entire face.

"Oh, I was only playing Trott! No need to get upset, mate."

"I'm not mad, it's just it makes me uncomfortable."

"Why are you so red Trott? Are you drunk already!? Bloody hell that was quick." Ross said, taking another swig of his beer. Damnit, they were going to tease him, he just knew it.

"Aw, look at him, he's blushing! Isn't that cute Ross?"

"Would you two just stop it? What's with you two, you're always making fun of me."

"Oh come on, mate! We're just messing around, honest!" Smith, finishing off his drink, leaned in closely to Trott's face giving him a lopsided smile. Trott couldn't help but look into Smith's chest, and notice that his shirt hung loosely, revealing his bare chest and his pink nipples. Oh god how Trott wanted to clamp his lips around those cute nipples and nip at them while he dragged his tongue across the hardened bud. His breathing hitched ever so slightly and his semi-hard cock throb and he licked his lips nervously. Being the arse that he was, Smith knew what he was doing to Trott, how tantalizingly sexy he was. He loved teasing Chris, he knew just how much it turned him on, and he reveled in it, he loved having Trott in the palm of his hand. He didn't know how these feelings came about, but all he knew was that Trott was just so cute flustered. Ross did and cleared his throat, hoping to catch their attention.

"Well, how about we have another round before we call it a night, eh?"

"Naw, mate. I think I'm done for tonight, I'm right pissed." Smith lied

"Yeah…me too."

"Well you two can go suck a big one, I'm going to go get one more" Ross rose up from the couch and headed for the kitchen, swaying slightly as he made his way across the room. That left Trott and Smith together and alone sitting side by side on the couch. There was a heavy awkward silence that settled, Smith seemed to not notice and was quite content, and once again placed his arm around Trott, much to his dismay. _Oh god, I wish I could just fuck him already! The cock tease! _Trott cursed internally, hopelessly attempting to keep calm. In that moment Smith looked down at Trott, and even in his drunken state he could clearly see Trott's arousal; he took in his blushing face, flustered with quivering wet lips, lips that begged to be captured by his own. Yet what amused Smith the most was the painfully obvious erection that pressed against his thigh. _Ha, he's so cute; he thinks I haven't noticed yet. Let's have a little fun before Ross gets back. _Smith smirked and leaned in closer to Trott's ear and whispered,

"You're cute."

"Wha-"

Before Trott could answer Smith leaned in closer and gently captured his lips bring his hand up to Trott's chest, feeling him underneath his shirt. Smith kissed him, lightly nipping at Trott's lip, as he dragged his hand across Trott's chest, thumbing over a perked nipple. "ah…Smith…What are y- uhn!" Smith buried his head in Trott's neck and with his teeth grazed over the exposed skin, planting kisses along his nape. Trott let out a shaky breath as Smith nipped at his neck, bringing his hand down from his chest to playfully hang just above Trott's erect member, and just as Smith was about to place a hand over his crotch, Trott reached over and roughly palmed over Smith's semi-hard cock, drawing a low moan from Smith's mouth. "Looks like you're enjoying this." Trott mockingly whispered into Smith's ear, flicking out a tongue to run along the shell of Smith's ear, who shakily moaned as Trott playfully, squeezed his cock. Before they could go any further, they heard the door to the kitchen swing open and Ross called out, "You guys are TWAAA~TS for not having another drink with me!" Trott and Smith quickly pulled apart as Ross sat down to join them again, they looked away, hoping that their faces didn't betray them. _Oh my god, I can't believe that just happened…I…why did I kiss him? Why am I so hard?...what the hell is wrong with me? _Smith bit his lip as he was absorbed in thought, when did he start liking Trott so much? He knew that he liked to mess with his head, he liked to tease him, but when did that turn into wanting to kiss him? He couldn't let Trott see him like this, Smith had to stay in control, so he stood up from the couch and headed toward his room, "Uh, I'm going to go to sleep mate, I'm really tired." _I'm not running away, I just need some time to think. _As he took to his room, his mind raced, and once he reached his door he quickly entered and closed the door behind him. Ross and Trott sat silently looking at each other, when Trott rose up and headed toward his room, "Yeah, I'm tired too…See ya" and with that Trott left. Dumbfounded, Ross sat there holding his beer, he wondered what had happened.

Moments later, Trott approached Smith's door, reaching out to knock on the white wood door. "Smith?...Can I-" almost instantly Smith opened the door, and pulled Trott in by his shirt collar. Reflexively Trott shrieked, but before he could let out a single sound, his mouth was forcefully covered by Smith's who wrapped his arms around Trott's small shoulders. It might have been the alcohol, but whatever it was Smith wanted Trott, despite his uncertainty, and he wanted him now. Smith pulled Trott toward his bed, and just as he was about to pin Trott, he felt himself be pushed down, by a rough pair of hands. As Smith fell back onto his bed, he reached up and held onto the railing for support, not once did they break their kiss, hungrily they latched onto each other, but when Smith heard the clink and distinguishable snap of cuffs around his wrist did he pull away, gasping for breath. "What did you-" he tugged at his left arm, which was tied to the bed above his head, "When did you get cuffs, better yet, why do you have cuffs?!" Amused Trott licked his lips and lifted Smith's shirt up, pausing for a moment above a pink nipple, "Don't worry, mate. I'll be gentle" Trott brought down his head and dragged his tongue across the soft nipple, looking up at Smith's blushing face, his eyes screwed shut and his breath ragged. "Wait...does that mean I"M ON THE BOTTOM!"

That's it for chapter 1! I will write chapter two on Monday, and hopefully have it posted by then! I hope you liked it, please R&R, I wrote this in about 6 hours with no beta, so please be gentle on the grammatical errors.

Hope you enjoyed it!

-Love lil_blucup


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: this is the second chapter, and it has taken me longer than I care to admit to get this done, it was a combination of work and stress that kept me from updating. But here I am! And here is the chapter! The writing in this chapter may differ greatly from the previous one but that's because I am a bit rusty, (This is the first fic I write in over 6 years) so I am getting back into the swing of things. Enjoy!

Warnings: M/M ,PWP, light bondage.

Chapter 2: Slap Me, Whip Me, Call Me Trash 3

Smith tried to bite back the whimpers that threatened to escape his parted lips, his face was flushed and his body trembled; his composure crumbling with every swipe of Trott's tongue on his nipples. Smith threw his head back and let go a breathy moan as Trott bit and sucked the tender bud, Trott planted gentle kisses along Smith's chest and traveled his way up, kissing along Smith's nape, reveling in how Smith's would tremble and whimper with every caress. Trott nuzzled his way up until he reached Smith's ear, kissing the sensitive skin beneath his ear and tenderly nipping the lobe between his teeth, he paused a moment to whisper with a hotly "I will make you mine." Smith could not hold back the groan that escaped his gritted teeth, the feeling of Trott's mouth on his ear and the warm breath caressing his nape with every pant pushed him closer to an edge he didn't know he teetered dangerously on. Smith arched his back, rising his hips until his clothed erection pressed fully on Trott's, causing both of them to moan. Trott turned to face Smith, memorizing the look of arousal and embarrassment on his face and gazing into those expressive blue eyes that silently pleaded for more. Leaning downwards, he captured Smith's lips in a passionate kiss, grinding his hips forcefully into Smith, swallowing every pant and moan from Smith's lips. Smith broke away with a loud gasp for air, and brought his arm up to hug Trott closer, pressing him tightly to his chest, he could feel their hearts beating wildly in their chests. Smith held them there for a few moments, he needed a moment, he felt like he was losing his head in swirl of emotions that raged underneath his skin. They laid there in silence, the sounds of their panting breath filling the room, until Trott lifted himself off of Smith and searched his face, his eyes filled with concern, "What's wrong, mate?" Smith looked into his eyes, searching for the words to express the anxiety that gripped his chest. Trott brought a soothing hand up to Smith's head and ran his fingers through his jostled hair, pleading Smith to tell him what was wrong. Smith huffed, "I've never done this before…I'm just a bit nervous." Trott swallowed the laughter that was rising in his chest, instead sighing in relief as a grin formed on his lips, "Then let me teach you. Don't worry, I'll be gentle." Trott brought the hand that ran through Smith's hair to the back of his head, gripping it gentle as he brought him into another kiss, distracting him as his other hand snaked its way to Smith's crotch. Smith jumped when Trott's hand gripped his hard cock, fondling it roughly through his jeans, "Wait, Chris, I don't-" but was silenced by Trott's eager mouth as he bit down on Smith's bottom lip, kneading it affectionately. "Ahhn!..you are such a-" but before Smith could finish his insult, he was rendered incapable, Trott had managed to snake his hand into Smith's trousers, and was now swiping a playful finger over the sensitive head, spreading the pre-cum that now was flowing freely. Trott snickered, enjoying the way he could make Smith tremble, loving the way that he could control the arrogant bastard. Trott took his hand out of Smith's pants, maneuvering Smith's legs until Trott could sit comfortably between them, and with a practiced hand took off his pants, throwing them over his shoulder. Trott, licking his lips expectantly, looked down at his prey, and admired the way Smith's hard-on strained proudly against the fabric of his boxer-briefs; Smith squirmed under his intense gaze, blushing as it swept hungrily over his body. With a trembling voice Smith asked, trying to sound detached, "Why do you still have your clothes on, mate...I mean…not that I care." Trott chuckled and peeled his gaze away from Smith long enough to rid himself of his clothing, "Better love? Now let's do something about these bloody trousers." He quipped, sitting between Smith's legs in the buff, his cock twitching much to Smith's embarrassment. Smith closed his eyes, attempting to regain control of his composure as Trott settle closer to his crotch, his mouth just centimeters away from his clothed erection. Trott leaned in closer and placed a warm kiss on the head of Smith's turgid cock, smirking as it gave an excited twitch. Smith let out a shaky breath and brought his free hand to tangle in Trott's hair, trying to bring Chris's mouth closer to his cock, and gasped loudly when he felt a pair of hot lips mouth him roughly. Smith could feel the hot coil in his gut begin to tighten, he was getting close. "Trott…" he pleaded between gasping breaths, needed to feel Trott's mouth on his naked shaft. Obliging, Trott hooked a finger in Smith's underwear and dragged the fabric, tantalizingly slow, down Smith's hips, moaning inwardly as the flushed cock quivered in the open air. Trott took the cock, gently at first, and pumped it, daring a look up towards Smith's flushed face. "Trott…please, I need more." Trott felt a sudden lurch in his stomach, and couldn't help a devilish grin, "What was that?" he teased Smith's cock by squeezing it in his hand. Cursing under his breath, Smith pleaded, "Please…you bastard. Suck my dick…" and silently added "you twat_"_. Unable to help a smirk, Trott took Smith into his mouth, taking him in as far as he could. Smith threw his head back, letting out a loud shuddering moan as Trott's hot, wet mouth engulfed his member.

Meanwhile, Ross was sitting on the couch, flipping through the channels when he heard it, a loud breathless moan coming from somewhere upstairs. Startled, Ross sat up, nearly dropping the beer he had been holding in his other hand, and tore his attention away from the screen focusing on the moans he could now hear clearly. "What the fuck? Where is that…" he thought out loud, when it hit him, it was coming from Smith's room. It was not uncommon to hear moans from Smith's room; having to live with two other guys meant that Ross often knew when they were masturbating, but this sounded nothing like that. Rising from the couch, Ross turned toward the stairs, battling with himself, should he go look? A loud piercing groan rang from Smith's room, and Ross made up his mind, he just had to go and have a peek. Silently, he placed his nearly empty beer bottle on the counter, hopping that the clang of the glass on the counter wouldn't draw any attention, and slowly snuck towards the flight of stairs. Once he was at the stairs, Ross slipped off his shoes, hoping that his socks would muffle the sounds of his footsteps as he crept up the carpeted stairs. _What am I doing? I feel like some pervert, _Ross chided himself as he crawled up the stairs on all fours, listening intently to the moans that grew louder with each passing second. By the time Ross was near the door to Smith's room he clearly make out Smith breathlessly whimpering "Trott…oh gods, more!" Ross could feel the heat rise from his neck and cover his face in a guilty blush, he brought his ear closer to the door, and nearly fell through when the door creaked open. In Smith's drunken hurry to drag Trott into his room, he had forgotten to close the door completely behind him. Ross silently cursed has he scrambled to balance himself, and tried to stifle his gasp when he looked inside. Smith was sprawled, naked and cuffed by his hand to the bed, with Trott situated between his legs, lazily dragging his tongue along Smith's length. Ross could feel his cock grow hard and throb as it pressed against the fabric of his now to tight pants, he could not help the shudder that racked his body_. Oh my god_…he thought to himself, biting his bottom lip to silence the groan that threatened to give him away, and pressed a sweaty palm on his now throbbing member. Unable to control himself, Ross unzipped his pants and took himself in hand, pumping in time with Trott's languid sucks. By now Smith was dangerously close to coming, and Trott knew it, he could hear it in the way Smith's moans had become breathless and strangled, and with an obscene pop he released Smith's quivering cock. "What! No, please don't stop! You fucking bastard!" Smith fumed, unabashed with pleading for release. Trott gave his cock one last torturous kiss before playfully chiding, "Now, now Love. I don't want you coming so soon. We still aren't done here yet." Trott chuckled at the violent blush that spread from Smith's neck to his ears, and the slight nervous quiver of his lips. Trott reached over to the nightstand where he knew Smith kept his personal lube, and popped the bottle open, coating his fingers thoroughly with the cool gel. Lifting Smith's leg with one hand, he pressed his finger to the tight ring of muscle, teasing it with gentle prods. Smith grunted stridently as the foreign finger made its way deeper into him with each thrust. Trott stretched him slowly, adding a second and third finger when he felt that the ring of muscles relax, while he whispered encouragingly "it's alright, love. Relax, and take a deep breath." Smith grimaced, at the burn of being stretched, but nearly screamed out when Trott pressed against his prostate with his fingers. "What was that!?" he said, his mouth muffled by his own hand. "That?" Trott asked, prodding again at Smith's prostate. "OH GOD, YES! THAT!" Trott's cock gave an appreciative twitch as Smith tightened around his fingers. Instead of giving an answer, Trott withdrew his fingers and pressed the head of his cock to Smith's entrance. Smith braced himself, gripping Trott's shoulder in a vice like grip, biting his lip as Trott sheathed himself slowly. Once he was all the way in, Trott waited for Smith to adjust, planting soft reassuring kissed along his chest. Ross squeezed at the base of his cock, trying to keep himself from coming as he watched Trott shallowly thrust into Smith, the hot tight coil forming in his gut. Ross was pushed over the edge when he heard Smith cry out in pleasure, as Trott struck his prostate with a well-aimed thrust. Ross bit down harshly as his seed shot out, coating his hand and the door, panting heavily as he came down from his climax. Trott was still thrusting slowly into Smith, who was moaning wantonly and arching his back off the bed meeting Trott's hips with each thrust. "Faster…Chris…oh god!" Trott snapped his hips forward, driving his cock deep into Smith's quivering body, his cock weeping pre-cum into a small pool on his abdomen. Trott increased the speed of his thrust and was now slamming into Smith, throwing caution into the wind as he now pushed Smith against the bed post, nearly lifting him completely off the bed, the sound of skin slapping rivaling Smith's pleads for more. As Smith neared his climax the hand that was still gripping Trott's shoulder now clawed at his back, the skin blossoming red with each drag of Smith's hand. Smith could feel every muscle in his body scream in protest as Trott fucked him, the bed creaking wildly underneath them, threatening to break under them. Trott took one hand from behind Smith's knee and placed it around his cock, pumping in time with his frantic thrusts, when he felt Smith buckle underneath him. Smith shook violently as his orgasm ripped through him, his seed coating his belly in long white ribbons, but still Trott thrusted, not showing any signs of slowing down. It was not until Smith clenched down on Trott's cock did he show any signs of coming, smirking at the new found control Smith reach upwards and bit down on Trott's shoulder, relishing in the moan that ripped hoarsely from Trott's throat. _The little bastard is a masochist_, he thought as he experimentally bit the junction between his neck and shoulder, Trott shuddered as he grit his teeth, fighting back his orgasm. "Oh, you want to play it like that love? Fine by me, I fuck you till you can't scream anymore." With that Trott reached down to take Smith's softened cock into his hand again, and with a few expert strokes Smith was hard again. "Oh god! Fuck!-Ah!" A litany of curses came tumbling out of Smith's mouth as Trott roughly stroked him; Trott felt close, so with what little control he had left he aimed for Smith's prostate again, striking it with every thrust, until he felt Smith tighten around him, and he was lost. Burying himself as deep as he could he climaxed, filling Smith with his cum; Smith wasn't far behind, and with the last stroke of Trott's hand he came again, hoarsely calling out Trott's name in between gasps. By now Ross, was vigorously pumping his own flushed cock, and for the second time he came, nearly falling into the room as his orgasm ripped through him. He remained behind the door long enough to wipe the evidence from the door, and long enough to see Trott and Smith collapse onto the bed in a tangle of limbs. Ross tore his eyes away from the two and made his way towards his room, a torrent of emotion battling in his heart, among them was the bitter prang of jealousy. Pulling out his softening member, Trott looked into his lover's eyes, but found that Smith was slumped over, a soft snore escaping parted lips. Trott rummaged through his clothes on the floor and look out the key to the cuffs from his front pocket, and proceeded to take smith's shirt off, which was still around Smith's tied arm. Having done that, Trott re-cuffed Smith, liking the way the metal shone against the raw skin, and knowing that he would need the restraint when Smith awoke the next morning. He then threw the key away from Smith's grasp and settle in next to him, drawing up the covers over him, ignoring that fact that they both were still covered in semen. Sighing, Trott placed a chaste kiss on his lover's cheek, and placed his head against his chest, drifting off to sleep.

**X the present X**

"You didn't have to explain it in such great detail, you prat!" Smith fumed, his first raised menacingly.

"I'm just telling you what happened! No need to be so upset, Alex! And would you be quite, you'll wake up Ross!"

"It's a little late for that don't you think!? He probably already knows! This isn't a very big house, he probably heard us last night!" Smith groaned as the muscles in his back protested loudly to his movement.

"Well, he wouldn't have, if you would have been quite! And don't blame it on the alcohol; you weren't drunk when you dragged me into your room!" Trott quipped in defense. Smith gripped the covers tightly in his fist; drawing them closer to his person, _He's right…I wasn't drunk last night…but why did I… _Smith was absorbed in thought and did notice as Ross came into the room, looking quite pissed. "Oh, would you twats just stop bickering! You fucked, so what!? We have work to do! So put some clothes on and get your arses downstairs!" Ross said bitterly, as he tried to keep the jealously from his voice, and he turned decidedly on his heel and left the room, banging the door shut as he left. In the silence that followed, Smith and Trott searched for the key and then dressed in silence, avoiding each other's gaze. This day just couldn't get any worse. Or could it?

YEAH! Chapter 2! I left it sorta at a cliff hanger, so that I could continue it at a later date. Will we ever find out why Ross is so damn jealous and will Smith be able to accept what happened? And will Trott ever get another night with Smith? Stay tuned and find out next time!

-Love lil_blucup


End file.
